The Affair
by TheGypsyLover04
Summary: Just a very random fanfic regarding Foxxy and Captain Hero's relationship. I must warn you that later chapters might be more graphic and 2 chapters might even be tearjerkers.
1. Day 1 of Week 5

A/N: I am remedying the fact that there isn't any Foxxy/Hero smut on FanFiction. You are free to read to those who are the suitable age. If you are a minor, do not read! I do not want parents of minors to go apeshit.

Warning: This contains bad words and mature content. You have been warned.

* * *

 _Chapter 1, Part 1: Overreactors_

It was week 5 in the Drawn Together house. It was just a typical morning. Toot and Xandir are kissing each other. Foxxy Love is just reading a smut fic of her show. Clara and Spanky Ham are in the middle of a make out session. Wooldoor Sockbat is getting his nappy changed by Captain Hero. Ling Ling is also getting his ass into a ton of shit.

"Hey Foxxy, I think Wooldoor shat in his nappy again." Captain Hero told Foxxy, holding his nose as he took Wooldoor's dirty nappy and threw it in the bin.

After Hero was finished changing Wooldoor's nappy, Foxxy wondered why Wooldoor Sockbat wore a diaper (or a nappy as a British person called it) and why "should she care."

"Why does Wooldoor wear a nappy and why should I care?" Foxxy asked stupidly.

"He wet his bed 2 weeks ago! He's fucking 13 and he should know the fuck better!" Hero told Foxxy. "What else can I do for you?"

"Who put that nappy on Wooldoor? It sure as fuck wasn't Foxxy!" Foxxy asked abruptly.

"It was Clara." Captain Hero told the girl.

* * *

Wooldoor woke up from a goodnight's sleep. It was week 3. Wooldoor got up from his bed and went to put on his usual clothes. When he came to make his bed, he found out that he has wet his bed.

 _Oh fuck! I wet the bed! Clara is going to go apeshit if she sees this!_ Wooldoor Sockbat thought and just went out of the room and played Super Mouschi Brothers for the Fii.

"I am going to check Wooldoor's bed sheets. He better not wet his bed, because if he did, I am removing his big boy undergarment and putting him in a nappy!" Clara said.

Clara felt the wet bed sheets and Clara was so pissed! Wooldoor had wet his bed for the last time. Oh dear! Wooldoor Sockbat is so fucked now.

"Wooldoor, why the fuck do I have to clean your bed sheets everyday!" Clara said as she removed the bed sheets and grabbed the materials for the nappy she would put on him.

"But Clara, I'm so sorry!" Wooldoor told Clara.

"Wooldoor Jebediah Sockbat, you are fucking 13! You should know better than to wet the bed! Come here!" Clara said to the sockbat.

"Oh fuck!" Wooldoor said as Clara grabbed him by his shirt and placed him on the bed where she took off his shorts and undergarment, and grabbed one of Ling Ling's nappies and put the nappy on Wooldoor before putting his shorts back on.

"Oh fuck! Why did you put a nappy on me! I'm not a fucking baby!" Wooldoor said as Clara put the materials for the nappy back where she got them from.

"Well, you act like one, so I'm treating you like one!" Clara told the traumatized sockbat.

Ling Ling appeared, pissed off. He was so pissed off at Clara taking one of his nappies.

"What the fuck did you do with Ling Ling's nappies?!" Ling Ling angrily asked Clara.

"From now on Ling Ling, you need to share your nappies with Wooldoor Sockbat, because he decided to be an immature prick yet again!" Clara said.

* * *

"So, is that what happened?" Foxxy asked Captain Hero.

"Yes it did." Hero told the girl.

 _Chapter 1, Part 2: Clara_

Later into the day, Clara was grabbing a nappy for Wooldoor Sockbat. Foxxy was seeing Clara for a few minutes.

"Clara, why the fuck are you treating Wooldoor like a baby?!" Foxxy asked Clara in disgust.

"Because Wooldoor wet his bed 2 weeks ago!" Clara told the girl in anger.

Foxxy was in absolute fucking shock that Clara would treat Wooldoor like a baby.

"It's your turn to change his diaper this afternoon." Clara told Foxxy as she gave her the nappy.

"Okay, fine Clara!" Foxxy said in disgust.

Foxxy knew she had no choice. It was her time to change Wooldoor's nappy.

"Wooldoor, it's time to change your nappy." Foxxy told Wooldoor.

"WHEE!" Wooldoor said.

Foxxy carried Wooldoor as she got the baby powder and wipes and applied it to his buttocks before getting his new nappy and removed his dirty nappy and putting the new nappy on him.

"WHEE!" Wooldoor said yet again.

 _Chapter 1, Part 3: Foxxy sees Captain Hero_

It was now 7:30 pm. Foxxy saw Captain Hero in the girls room, making the bed of Foxxy herself.

"Hey Hero, what's up?" Foxxy asked Hero.

"Oh hey Foxxy. I wonder what the fuck is Spanky Ham doing... Gasp! No censors! We can curse without censorship!" Captain Hero said to Foxxy. "Foxxy, I wonder if nudity is censored or not. Foxxy, can you please remove your shorts and thong to make sure?"

"Okay, here we go..." Foxxy said to Captain Hero, taking his question.

Foxxy took the ends of her shorts, using her knees to make them fall to the ground before she also took the ends of her thong and used her knees to make her undergarment fall to the ground.

"Does this proof you? Does it? Obviously, since this is a fanfic and all..." Foxxy said to Captain Hero.

Foxxy didn't understand because if she wasn't wearing her thong or shorts, then she couldn't have worn her one shouldered brassierre, either. What the fuck is wrong with special fanfiction effects these days?

"Foxxy, can you also pull down your one shouldered bra please? I need to see if bosoms are censored or not, okay?" Captain Hero ordered Foxxy.

"Okay, Foxxy can do that." Foxxy thought she can do that.

Foxxy grabbed the one strap of her brassierre, and removed it from her shoulder before removing the brassierre from her bosom and pulled it down until it met her stomach.

"See? It's not all that bad, Hero! Hey, can you touch the fabric of my one shouldered bra? Foxxy want to know what fabric her top is made out of." Foxxy asked the hero.

Captain Hero, not hesitating, put his hand on the fabric of Foxxy's one shouldered brassierre, with his other hand following. Hero could feel the fabric of Foxxy's top and Foxxy was clearly comfortable.

"Hero, when will you be done determining the fabric of my one shouldered bra?" Foxxy asked, feeling kinda satisfied with the feel of Hero's hands teasing the fabric of her top.

"Unfortunately, I do not know the fabric type your one shouldered bra is at the moment. Anything else?" Hero asked as he left Foxxy's top around her stomach.

"Can you please feel the fabric of my thong please?" Foxxy asked.

Captain Hero tried looking for Foxxy's thong until he finally found the fabric of Foxxy's thong and started to tease the fabric with his hands.

"How is it Hero?" Foxxy asked, bucking her hips at the move of Hero's fingers on her thong.

"I do not think I know the fabric type of your thong yet." Hero stopped teasing Foxxy's thong wordlessly.

 _Chapter 1, Part 4: What else can happen?_

It was now 8:50 pm in the Drawn Together house. Foxxy and Captain Hero are still testing out censorship. Xandir is just changing Wooldoor's nappy. Toot is asleep in her bed. Clara and Spanky Ham are asleep, with Spanky Ham sleeping in Clara's bed. Ling Ling is asleep as well.

Back in the girls room, Foxxy left the room, pulling her one shouldered bra, shorts and thong back up before leaving the girls room, finding out the real truth about censorship in fanfiction.

"What else happened, Foxxy?" Spanky asked.

"We tested out censorship." Foxxy answered.

"What else can happen?" Clara asked.

"That Foxxy does not know..." Foxxy said, and Foxxy left the room. After Foxxy left, Spanky and Clara went back to sleep.

Foxxy went back inside the girls room where Captain Hero was at and things started to heat up from there.

 _Chapter 1, Part 5: Gimme Some Lovin'_

You got to gimme some lovin', gimme, gimme some lovin'  
Gimme some lovin', gimme, gimme some lovin'  
Gimme some lovin' everyday

"It's nice to see you, Foxxy." Captain Hero said to Foxxy, which what Captain Hero didn't know is that Foxxy was about to have sex with him.

"Do you know what Foxxy wants?" Foxxy asked Captain Hero.

"So, Foxxy, you want to have sex with me?!" Captain Hero asked Foxxy.

"Yes, Hero, can you undress me please?" Foxxy asked Captain Hero.

Wordlessly, Foxxy got off of Captain Hero, so that he can undress her. Foxxy laid back on the bed, allowing Captain Hero to undress her.

"Foxxy want you to give her some lovin'!" Foxxy said to Captain Hero.

Captain Hero started to remove Foxxy's one shouldered bra, pulling the one shouldered bra over Foxxy's head, exposing Foxxy's bosoms to him. Captain Hero tossed Foxxy's one shouldered bra aside.

Foxxy arched her back as Captain Hero squeezed her breasts in his hands, kissing one of Foxxy's breasts while squeezing the other.

Captain Hero started to remove Foxxy's shorts and thong next, as Foxxy stood up so that her shorts and thong can be removed more easier. Captain Hero threw the shorts with Foxxy's one shouldered bra, with Foxxy's thong following its fall.

"I might be ready for this, Hero. Gimme some lovin' everyday!" Foxxy said to Captain Hero.

 _Chapter 1, Part 6: Claimed_

Captain Hero removed Foxxy's boots and furry wristbands, looking at Foxxy in her eyes very promiscuously.

"I love you Captain Hero!" Foxxy said to Captain Hero, wanting him to claim her.

"Well, I could claim you in the hot tub." Captain Hero said to Foxxy.

Foxxy was able to accept the offer and wrapped her legs and arms around Captain Hero, allowing him to carry her to the hot tub.


	2. Day 2 of Week 5

_Chapter 2, Part 1: We're Back!_

Day 2 in the Drawn Together house. Foxxy and Captain Hero are asleep in Foxxy's bed and after the rough sex they had yesterday, they might be asleep for an hour, maybe 2 hours, or even 3 hours.

"Hey man, wanna hear something?" Xandir asked Toot, off-screen.

"What the fuck is that noise?!" Foxxy asked Captain Hero, awake.

"Not sure, Foxxy. Heard it was Xandir, though..." Captain Hero answered Foxxy.

"Yes, Xandir. What is it?" Toot answered Xandir, off-screen.

"See? Hero, that's exactly what the fuck I'm talkin' about!" Foxxy told Captain Hero.

 _Chapter 2, Part 2: Something happened?_

Foxxy knew what was gonna happen next. What was it?

"Hey Spanky, something happened?" Foxxy asked the pig.

"Yeah, Wooldoor had a seizure, so Clara had to call 911 on him." Spanky answered the chick.

"Ling-Ling glad annoying prick had seizure." Ling Ling said in a mean tone.

" ***D** _ **ramatic Impact 3 plays***_ You said what?!" Foxxy asked angrily.

"Ling-Ling explain. Ling-Ling kill Wooldoor slowly and give him a fucking seiz..." Ling-Ling said.

"Shut the hell up Ling Ling!" Clara said angrily.

"Yeah Ling Ling, shut the fuck up." Toot said.

"Look, I hope Wooldoor recovers from his seizure." Captain Hero said.

"Um, okay, I'm just gonna watch Spongebob Squarepants: The Sitcom." Xandir said.

"Yeah, me too." Clara said.

"Foxxy, let's just pray for Wooldoor to get better." Captain Hero said.

"I'm so gonna fucking kill Clara later!" Toot said. Everyone gasped.

 _Chapter 2, Part 3: Clara's a boyfriend stealer?_

"Oh come on Toot! Me and Clara love each other very much!" Xandir said. "Don't we Clara?"

"Yes we do Xandir. Hey look Toot, we're watching Spongebob Squarepants: The Sitcom." Clara said.

"Hey Spongebob?" Patrick asked, on TV.

"Yeah Patrick?" Spongebob said, on TV.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Patrick said angrily, on TV.

"See? That's funny!" Clara said.

"See this knife I have Clara? I'm about to stab you with it if you don't stop stealing my boyfriend Xandir!" Toot said very angrily.

"Oh my God Toot just steal Foxxy's boyfriend Captain Hero if you really want a boyfriend!" Clara said.

"Come here Clara..." Toot said.

"Okay..." Clara said. And so, Toot stabbed Clara really badly for "stealing" her boyfriend Xandir, when in reality, Xandir was Clara's boyfriend all along. Xandir panicked, and called 911 immediately because Toot tended to stab people really severely.

 _Chapter 2, Part 4: Xandir worries about his girlfriend Clara_

"So doctor, is Clara gonna be okay?" Xandir asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure Xandir. She was stabbed really badly and we're not sure if she's gonna make it." One of the doctors said, very worried.

"Xandir?" Clara asked Xandir very weakly.

"Yeah Clara?" Xandir asked his girlfriend very sad.

"I... love you." Clara said before she became irresponsive and lost consciousness.

"I love you too Clara." Xandir said while in tears because his girlfriend was not gonna make it.

The paramedics left and Xandir went up to his room and decided to make himself fall asleep until Clara recovered from her wounds. Foxxy came in to check on Xandir and see if he was alright.

"Hey Xylophone, are you okay? I'm sorry about what happened to Clara." Foxxy said,

"Go away Foxxy!" Xandir said while crying.

"Okay Xandir..." Foxxy said and left very sad.

 _Chapter 2, Part 5: What's going on with Xandir?_

"Foxxy, what's going on with Xandir?" Captain Hero asked.

"Xandir's crying because Toot stabbed Clara because she also loved Xandir very much." Foxxy answered Captain Hero.

Back in the living room...

"Wooldoor, don't you miss Clara?" Spanky asked.

"Yes I do, but Clara's not dead." Wooldoor replied.

"I know that." Spanky said.

 _Chapter 2, Part 6: Clara's alive?_

"Oh, my phone's going off, it must be the paramedics." Xandir said. "Hello? Please fucking tell me Clara's alive!"

"Yes, your girlfriend made it. But she's gonna have to stay in her room until she fully recovered. She's gonna be here soon." The doctor answered Xandir.

"Okay, bye!" Xandir said.

 _Chapter 2, Part 7: Clara's alive!_

"Hey Toot, guess what?" Xandir asked.

"Yeah, did your so-called 'girlfriend' die?" Toot asked.

"Nope, she's alive!" Xandir said.

And he went outside to see the paramedics arrive. And then he saw them arrive at the Drawn Together house.

"Right Xandir, we need to bring Clara to her bedroom and then you're good to go." The doctor said to Xandir.

And so, Xandir helped the doctors find Clara's room, which she shared with Foxxy and Toot. The bed that was pink was Clara's bed. And the paramedics put Clara on her bed and the paramedics left the Drawn Together house.

"And Xandir, please call us whenever something like this happens again." The doctor said to Xandir. And she left.

"Okay, I will." Xandir said before walking over to Clara's bed. "I hope your okay Clara?"

"I have to stay in this bed until I recover from my wounds." Clara said to Xandir very weakly.

"Okay Clara." Xandir said. "What else do you want?"

"Can you make me..." Clara said. "Some cheesecake?"

"Um, okay Clara." Xandir said.


End file.
